I Can't Sleep
by VyxenSkye
Summary: InuKag. Kagome and Inuyasha get into another fight, but when Kagome leaves and refuses to return Inuyasha realizes just how much he needs her with him in the Feudal Era…..
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Sleep

By: Kyla Minamoto

Rated: PG-13

Summary: InuKag. Kagome and Inuyasha get into another fight, but when Kagome leaves and refuses to return Inuyasha realizes just how much he needs her with him in the Feudal Era…..

Warnings and Disclaimer: This is my second Inuyasha fic, please be nice to me. I don't Inuyasha, sadly, but I sure as heck have many pictures! I would like to send a big thanks to my girl KellyQ, you gave me the spur to write this story. I dedicate it to you!

Chapter 1

"Ignorant!"

"Pain in the ass!"

"Rude!"

"In the way!"

"Self-centered!"

"WENCH!"

A sob. "SIT!"

THUD! "God dammit woman!"

There were frantic running footsteps as Kagome turned and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was the worst fight she and Inuyasha had ever been in, and it had finally broken her. She ran blindly, not knowing where she was going.

Behind her Inuyasha peeled himself off of the ground, turning and jumping into the high branches of a tree. "FINE!" he screamed. "SEE IF I CARE!"

Kagome just sobbed harder and ran faster. After a few moments she was lost to the sight of even Inuyasha.

Sango let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. 'Wow, they've never fought like that," the demon-huntress thought.

The monk beside her looked worried. The hand holding his staff tightened and his lips became a thin line. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

Inuyasha folded his arms, closing his eyes. 'Heartless wench. She's always in the way, only thinks of herself…..' He snorted slightly as he remembered what they had been fighting about in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

"Inuyasha, get down here right now!" Kagome stood at the bottom of the tree, one fist on her hips and the other pointing to the ground in front of her feet.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha replied from his perch in the tall tree, his arms crossed.

"Because I made this meal for you and it's time to eat!" Kagome called back. Anger flared in the girl's eyes as she glared up and the hanyou.

"I don't want any of your stinkin' cooking! The only thing GOOD you can make is ramen, and that doesn't even need thought!" Inuyasha replied hotly, glaring back at her with just as much force.

A hurt look crossed Kagome's face before rage filled her brown eyes. "SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She screamed, closing her eyes in her fury.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain as his face met the dirt with enough force to cause the ground to break. As the prayer beads around his neck continued to force him into the ground he growled. 'That's it. Fifteen is too far. I'm sick of this.'

_**End Flashback**_

That's how the entire thing had gotten started. Inuyasha still didn't regret his mistake as the day began to fade, and Kagome continued to run away into the night. She eventually looked up, realizing that she had run all the way to the well.

'This is too much,' the girl thought. 'I can't take this anymore.' Kagome looked back the direction she had come. 'I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, Shippo.' Determination appeared in her eyes she turned back to the old wooden well. Closing her eyes she jumped in, feeling the sudden weightlessness that always came when she traveled through the well. 'I'm not coming back.'

* * *

HM: Well? Please review and let me know, I'll update as soon as I can! Sorry it was kind of short. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um, Inuyasha?"

Said dog-demon looked down from his perch in his tree. Sango stood at the base, her worried face upturned and watching him. He sighed. "What is it Sango?"

"It's been two days Inuyasha, I think something's wrong. You should go look for her." Sango replied. "Miroku and I have been looking for the last while, and we can't find her." The demon-huntress looked down. "I think she went back through the well."

That caught Inuyasha's attention. "Through the well?" He jumped from the tree, landing with a soft thud before Sango. "Well then we know she's safe."

"But we don't know for sure Inuyasha. She could be wandering in our time for all we know. Miroku and I think you should go after her." Sango said slowly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why should I? She started this whole problem."

Sango glared at him. "Actually, you did with your rude comment about Kagome's cooking. If you hadn't said that she'd still be here."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but it died on his tongue. He sighed slowly and closed his eyes. "Fine. I'll go look for her."

With that the hanyou was up and running for the wooden well, leaving Sango behind with Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha reached the well within a few moments, then looked into the darkness. 'I know I'm going to regret this…..' he thought, then he jumped into the well.

* * *

Darkness greeted him when he opened his eyes again. With a leap he was on the lip of the well. He walked calmly up to the door of the shrine, then headed for the door to Kagome's home. It slid open before he could reach it however.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened when she spotted the silver-haired hanyou standing in front of her. "Inuyasha, what a nice surprise!" Her face suddenly grew serious. "Although I'm not sure it's for the best dear. You'd better go back to the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"  
Kagome's mother sighed and sat on the porch. Inuyasha remained standing as she began to speak. "When Kagome came home two days ago she wasn't in the best shape. She was crying and exhausted, and I still don't know exactly what happened. All I managed to get out of her was that she had a fight with you. Whenever I tried to bring it up again she either got angry or teared up again. I only understood one thing last time she began crying. She's not going back."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his ears folding back in astonishment. "She what!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at him. "She's staying home Inuyasha. She doesn't want to come back to the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. "No, she'll come. I'll show you, I'll go get her right now!" Before the woman could protest Inuyasha was already going up the stairs.

"Kagome!" He called, going to her door. He heard no sound from her room, but he cocked an ear and the sound of soft crying. He pushed the door opened and saw Kagome crouched in the corner of her room on her bed, crying into her knees.

"Kagome?" he said, his voice softer now. He moved closer and she looked up. A gasp escaped her, then her face grew angry.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, the pure venom in her voice startling Inuyasha.

"I came," he started, but was quickly interrupted by an angry Kagome.

"You came to get me right? You always come to get me! Like I'm just a little toy you can randomly leave lying then go pick up again! Well, I'm not coming! I'm NEVER going back! All I am to you is your shard collector! You don't even see me, all you see is Kikyo! I can tell when I'm not wanted, so I don't want you either! Go back where you came from you, you, MUTT!" Kagome screamed, picking up her pillow and throwing it at the still hanyou.

Inuyasha was still and silent while she said this, but when the word 'mutt' left her mouth his face crumpled. His ears flattened against his hair in shock. He was a white as a sheet, and his mouth was slightly agape.

Kagome glared at him, tears escaping to flow down her cheeks. "Well, are you going to leave or do I have to call for help to get you out of my house?"

Inuyasha didn't move, just continued to stare at her. "You don't mean that Kagome…."

"Like hell I don't!" she hissed. "You don't care for me at all. Now get out of my house!"

Inuyasha turned and ran from her house, out into the shrine and into the well. As soon as he felt his feet touch ground he leaped from the old wooden structure and ran as rain began to fall, soaking his flowing silver hair and mixing with the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Miles away Sango and Miroku were sleeping peacefully, waiting for Inuyasha to return. Rain began to fall and Shippo suddenly sat up, his eyes wide.

Sango sat up. "What is it Shippo?"

The little fox didn't get the chance to say anything. A howl pierced the night, one full of sorrow and loss, and Sango recognized the agonized voice of Inuyasha. Miroku sat up, his deep blue eyes worried.

"I knew this wasn't going to go well," the monk murmured.

HM: Did I make Kagome to harsh? (shrugs) I'm not sure. Well, let me know what you think ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(1 day later)

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?" Sango cried flying through the air upon Kirara's back. The moment the rain had stopped she and the cat-demon had flown out to find Inuyasha. She and Miroku had been searching on land for the past day, and the stop of the rain had given Kirara the chance she needed to take to the air. That anguished howl and stuck Sango's heart, and she knew something was wrong.

"Can you find him Kirara?" she asked. The large cat growled an answer. Tilting an ear Kirara hovered in midair. Her sharp hearing detected a small sound to her left and she flew for it.

Sango gasped. "Oh Inuyasha…" The hanyou was lying facedown in the mud, his silver hair spread out over his back. His clawed hands were fisted in the dirt, and Sango could see his back heaving.

Kirara landed with a thump on a bit of dry ground and Sango leaped off her back, running to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha?" the woman said gently, laying a hand on the red-clad shoulder.

Inuyasha looked up at her and Sango was shocked to see the normally strong face streaked with tears and mud. The demon-huntress pulled him into a sitting position where he leaned against her.

"Talk to me Inuyasha. What happened?" Sango demanded shaking the hanyou's shoulders.

Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his silver bangs, but his voice told Sango all she needed to know. His tone was so full of sadness that Sango felt a pang in her heart. "She's gone….." Inuyasha whispered. "And she's not coming back."

"Oh no…." Sango muttered. The rain started falling again and Sango put one arm around Inuyasha's waist, draping his right arm over her shoulders. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go find Miroku."

The hanyou struggled to stand, but his legs were weak from the ceaseless hours of running as fast as he could through the mud and rain. Kirara came forward and Sango helped Inuyasha onto the cat's back where he slumped forward onto her neck.

"Let's go Kirara." Sango murmured. She walked beside the large cat, watching Inuyasha worriedly. Though he was limp and still on Kirara's back his golden eyes were still open and he would not sleep.

* * *

(3 hours later)

"Sango!" Miroku called as he spotted the tall woman coming closer. "Did you find him?" The monk was silenced when he saw the figure draped limply over Kirara's back. "Is he alright?"  
Sango nodded. "He's just weak. He can't stand. He's awake too."

"Awake? I figured he'd be sleeping." Miroku said, looked sadly at Inuyasha.

"So did I. I think he ran for the entire day." Sango looked down. "He said Kagome isn't coming back."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Not coming back?"  
Sango moved forward. "Let's get a fire built and get some food cooking. I'll bet he's at least hungry."

* * *

(Kagome's time)

"Kagome dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked opening the door to her daughter's room.

Kagome was sitting on her bed, her face thoughtful. "I'm fine mom."

Mrs. Higurashi sat on the bed beside her. "What happened with Inuyasha the other day? He ran out in quite a hurry."

Kagome's face hardened slightly. "He deserved it. He was so rude."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "But perhaps you were too hard on him dear." She put a hand on her daughter's knee. "I heard some of what you said. Some of it you have every right to be mad about. But you have no idea how much he cares for you. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Your opinion matters immensely to him, and I think what you said has shattered his heart."

Kagome's eyes were wide. "Do you really think so?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "You should go back honey."

Kagome nodded, standing up forcefully. "You're right mom. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I'm going back, right now."

Her mother smiled. "Good luck dear. And take a sweater in case it gets cold."

"Mom!" Kagome groaned, yet the miko grabbed a blue sweater on her way out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Four days since Kagome left)

Kagome left the well to see the sun going down over the horizon and a light rain falling. She looked around, then began to walk forward, heading towards the campsite they had been at when she left. 'I've got a bad feeling about this…..' the miko thought.

When she came upon the site she found it deserted. Footprints in the mud led to the west and Kagome began to follow them when she recognized the prints of Shippo and Miroku. Sango's followed theirs as well. Inuyasha's were nowhere to be seen.

Sighing heavily Kagome continued forward. 'What have I done?'

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Inuyasha, please." Sango pleaded with the hanyou. Inuyasha sat up against a tree, his eyes open and watching the demon-huntress. He was unresponsive to anything she said however, only sitting and watching her silently.

Sango sighed, going back to sit beside Miroku. "He won't eat?" the monk asked.

Sango shook her head. "He won't eat, sleep, talk, nothing. Since Kagome left he's been like this."

At the sound of Kagome's name Inuyasha's ears flattened and he whimpered, covering his eyes with his silver bangs.

Sango rose again and went back to the half-demon's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, at least talk to me. Tell me why you're feeling like this."

She heard another small whimper, then Inuyasha's soft voice issued forth, small and wavering. "All this time I've been her protector. There was never anything I felt I couldn't save her from. I thought she liked me. She hates me." There was a sniff, then the hesitant voice continued. "She called me, a," he paused, then started again painfully. "She called me a mutt. She said she didn't want me. All this time I thought I could protect her. But in truth she needed protection from me."

Sango was silent throughout this small speech. "Inuyasha, I never knew."

The hanyou laid his forehead on his knees, which he had tucked up to his chest. He said no more, and Sango could not get him to move.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

(With Kagome)

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her hands cupped around her mouth. 'Great,' she thought. 'It's been a whole day since I got here and I still haven't found them!'

Sighing the girl continued on. 'At least I'm wearing jeans and a sweater,' she thought on a high note.

"Kagome!" a small voice called suddenly said close by her.

Kagome looked up. "Shippo!" She caught the kitsune in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"We sure missed you Kagome!" Shippo looked down for a moment. "Especially Inuyasha. I'm worried about him Kagome. He doesn't do anything anymore. He just, sits there.

He doesn't even fight with me anymore, even when I pulled his ears by accident."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's not like him at all. Are they close by?"

Shippo nodded. "They're this way, come on!" The small fox raced off, Kagome following after him. They burst out into a clearing to see Sango and Miroku sitting around a fire.

"Kagome, you're back!" Sango said, standing and going to the girl.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said instantly. Sango stepped to the side, and there stood Inuyasha. His face was pale, golden eyes wide. His legs were shaking visibly as he made his way to Kagome.

"Kagome?" he whispered. "I-I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Kagome smiled, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "Of course I want you Inuyasha. I love you."

If possible Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You, you," He suddenly gasped as his hair faded to black, his claws and fangs shrinking. He looked at Kagome, his violet eyes surprised. Then his eyes slid shut and he fell forward, Kagome catching him before he hit the ground.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"


	5. Chapter 5

HM: Last chappy folks, sorry! Hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 5

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?" Kagome asked frantically, sinking to her knees with Inuyasha's head in her lap.

Sango knelt beside the miko. "He hasn't eaten or slept since you ran from us Kagome. I think it's finally caught up with him in his human form."

"He stopped eating and sleeping when I left?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Miroku nodded. "And when he went to see you we found him about 5 miles west of the well. He'd ran through the rain and mud until he'd collapsed."

Kagome stroked Inuyasha's midnight hair away from his face. "What have I done? How could I be so hard on him?"  
Sango put a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's alright Kagome. You didn't know he'd react like this." The demon-huntress stood. "I'll make some soup. He'll be hungry when he wakes."

"I'll help you Sango." Miroku said, standing and following Sango, knowing that Kagome would want some time alone with Inuyasha, even if he was asleep.

Kagome stroked Inuyasha's face gently, her eyes worried. 'God, he's already so thin…..' she thought. 'To not eat for 5 days, or sleep.'

Shippo came to sit beside Kagome. "Is he going to be alright Kagome?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Shippo. He just needs a little rest, and some food." Kagome replied, smiling shakily at the kitsune.

Shippo's face brightened. "Good. It would be weird not to have Inuyasha around."

Kagome smiled for real at the small fox's enthusiasm. "You're right Shippo. It just wouldn't feel right at all."

A sudden groan caused her to look down. Inuyasha's eyelids were fluttering in his sleep, his face scrunched up in a look of worry. As Kagome watched he moaned again. "Kagome….please don't leave me..." the unconscious boy murmured.

Kagome was shocked to see a single tear slip down the side of Inuyasha's face as he whimpered in sadness. She leaned over, putting her mouth by Inuyasha's ear. "Shh, I'm here. It's alright," she whispered, stroking his face and wiping away the tears slowly trekking their way down his face.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha muttered, then he slowly opened tired violet eyes. "You're back," he whispered, watching Kagome's face above him.

Kagome nodded. "I'm so sorry I left, that I said all those awful things, I never,"

She stopped when Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position, then leaned against her, exhausted. "I know Kagome." He sighed into the crook of her neck, burying his nose in her hair. "I didn't mean what I said either."

Kagome sniffed, then threw her arms around his shoulders, crying into his haori. "Oh Inuyasha!"

The boy gave her a half hug back, using one shaky arm to keep himself from collapsing on her. He closed his eyes, focusing on staying awake.

Kagome felt the tremor run through his shoulders and pulled away. "You must be hungry! Sango's made some soup."

Inuyasha nodded, then leaned fully against her, closing his eyes. "I think I'll get some sleep first….." His voice faded off as he sank back into sleep.

Kagome smiled, gently transferring Inuyasha's head to her lap and settling him on his back. Softly pressing a kiss to his forehead she brushed away a few midnight locks of his hair. "I love you Inuyasha. Sleep well."

As she pulled back she saw a smile flicker across the sleeping boy's lips, if only for an instant.

* * *

(The next day, roughly noon)

"Wake up sleepyhead." Kagome murmured, putting one hand on Inuyasha's cheek. The sleeping hanyou showed no sign he'd noticed, just continued his slumber.

Kagome sighed. As much as she loved watching Inuyasha sleep it was time to go. He was so cute with his ears flicking as he dreamed and his face so peaceful in sleep. She petted his silver hair and inu ears, thinking that would wake him, but he simply smiled as she touched his ears.

A grin came onto Kagome's face. She lightly began to scratch behind Inuyasha's ears, trying to hold back giggles as the hanyou's face relaxed completely. A growling filled the air and Kagome was shocked to find that it came from Inuyasha's throat.

"He can purr?" Shippo said from his place beside Sango. The woman giggled while Miroku grinned and inched closer to the demon-huntress…..just to come out with a red cheek.

Kagome stopped her scratching and smiled. "I know what'll wake him," she said slyly. Sango snorted, knowing exactly what the miko planned to do.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open seconds later to find Kagome leaning over his chest, kissing him gently. His cheeks flared red as Kagome pulled away. "Um, Kagome…."

The girl smiled shyly. "What? Don't you like waking up like that?" Her only response was an audible gulp. She giggled. "I'll remember not to do it again then."

Inuyasha blushed redder and stuttered frantically. "I never said that!"

Shippo was rolling on the ground, peals of laughter escaping the kitsune. Sango was giggling madly into her hand and Miroku was full-out laughing at the dumbstruck hanyou.

Kagome laughed and help Inuyasha climb to his feet. "I love you too you big dog."

Inuyasha's face attempted to mimic his fire-rat. "I never said that either!"

Kagome just smiled. "But you were thinking it."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a loud rumble from his stomach. Kagome burst out laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face. His eyes were wide, ears back in surprise and his mouth open. He grinned weakly. "Anybody hungry?"  
His only response was the laughter of his friends.


End file.
